To ensure the stable operation of an electronic equipment such as a communication equipment, it is necessary to fully prevent components mounted in an electronic equipment from being overheated. In order to prevent components mounted in an electronic equipment from being overheated, a conventional electronic equipment has a cooling fan to supply a cooling air current into the electronic equipment.
However, high power consumption components, such as an MPU or a memory, tend to be overheated when cooled only by a cooling fan, as a result of which their operations will fail. Therefore, to ensure the stable operation of an electronic equipment, using only a cooling fan is not sufficient for cooling components mounted in the electronic equipment. To solve this problem, Patent Document 1 proposes a configuration in which a window direction board (also termed wind direction control boards) is provided inside an electronic equipment in such a way the space in the electronic equipment is partitioned by the window direction board and the air flow path is controlled to allow the air current to be supplied effectively to the high power consumption component in the electronic equipment.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2002-237692A